gleeusersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Sanzisgreat
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee Users Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Anna Sauls/@comment-Sanzisgreat-20110525193049 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ms. Artie Abrams (Talk) 19:31, May 25, 2011 Who because I don't know what you're talking about. Pullin’ Me Back, Pullin’ Me In. Just Like Gravity… 12:53, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I haven't read them in a while because I've been busy with exams. Pullin’ Me Back, Pullin’ Me In. Just Like Gravity… 12:58, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Who? Mary? I know, she's my friend and I've been helping her on Formspring. Pullin’ Me Back, Pullin’ Me In. Just Like Gravity… 13:00, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ehhh! I'm sick of you! you are just annoying to people, and being a hypocrite! You think you're cool and a bitch, but you're the Furthest thing from it! So i think you should shut your mouth unless your opinion is needed! You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 13:02, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah Courtney, just reading that blog now :( Pullin’ Me Back, Pullin’ Me In. Just Like Gravity… 13:03, June 3, 2011 (UTC) and why did you say I upset your friend? Pullin’ Me Back, Pullin’ Me In. Just Like Gravity… 13:06, June 3, 2011 (UTC) You seriously ''don't wanna get me started. YOU TRY DOING EXAMS ALL FREAKING WEEK AND STUDYING FOR TWO HOUR LONG EXAMS AND I'M THE BAD GUY BECAUSE I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO COME, NOTICE THAT SOMEONE MADE A BLOG AND READ IT WHEN I'M PACKED WITH STUDYING! Pullin’ Me Back, Pullin’ Me In. Just Like Gravity… 13:13, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Listen you Deficient little thing! Leave Laura alone! She doesn't need your pointless crap! You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 13:15, June 3, 2011 (UTC) umm, YEAH WE DO, BITCH! and youc arent comforting a friend, you're annoying MY FRIEND! You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 13:20, June 3, 2011 (UTC) lol, why don't you go learn to spell? You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 13:23, June 3, 2011 (UTC) lol, how long have u known her? You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 13:31, June 3, 2011 (UTC) And I do rule it! you've known her for a week? wow, best friendship *rolls eyes* and Laura is sorry for her! but she has her own stuff to deal with! You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 13:34, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I do. My mother had a baby a few years ago but it was stillborn. Pullin’ Me Back, Pullin’ Me In. Just Like Gravity… 13:36, June 3, 2011 (UTC) lol, wow GREAT COMEBACK! and I've known COURTNEY for months, we've always been close! You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 13:36, June 3, 2011 (UTC) oh and Buffy rules this and Glee wiki so if you get on her bad side, which you are, you'll regret it. And how dare you say Scooby Doo is for kids. Plus you're only friends with Courtney because she joined your little "roleplay" as Brittany. Pullin’ Me Back, Pullin’ Me In. Just Like Gravity… 13:40, June 3, 2011 (UTC) well I do know what its like to lose someone, so shut your fucking mouth! and idgaf if sh'e like your sister, Kimmy, Laura, COURTNEY, and many more are like my family. u shld check out thecrack family, we are all close. and Imma the MOTHER of it. and i know she wont be on the wiki for 2 months! I READ HER BLOG You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 13:42, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Can you please tell me who you are talking about? --[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Melissa Ann Summers xx']] 13:42, June 3, 2011 (UTC) and DON'T call Buffy a bitch. She's like my sis and my step-mother in the crack family. Everyone's apart of it, including Court, and it doesn't include you! Pullin’ Me Back, Pullin’ Me In. Just Like Gravity… 13:45, June 3, 2011 (UTC) its Louise You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 13:46, June 3, 2011 (UTC) You know you are really pissing me off? How old are you? THREE? I LOVE COURTNEY I ONLY JUST READ THAT BLOG BECAUSE SHE POSTED IT YESTERDAY '''YESTERDAY' If you think you are so special have you been friends with her for four months? FOUR FRIGGEN MONTHS WE HAVE BEEN BEST FRIENDS AND WHAT ABOUT YOU? HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN FRIENDS WITH HER? --[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Melissa Ann Summers xx']] 13:49, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Wow. Just wow. One week is AMAZING. Sorry, that was sarcasm. Wait... you probably don't even know what sarcasm is, do you? --[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Melissa Ann Summers xx']] 13:52, June 3, 2011 (UTC) WARNING! If you don't stop verbally harasing people, and blaming them for whats been going on with Star, either me or BeatlesgLee Fan will be banning you for 3 days. You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 13:52, June 3, 2011 (UTC) No the way you put it makes her sound like a wannabe but Court's not wannabe. You're just making her sound out to be one. Pullin’ Me Back, Pullin’ Me In. Just Like Gravity… 13:54, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I haven't been! Stop with this or you're banned! You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 13:56, June 3, 2011 (UTC) you're really pathetic! Making up lies, just leave! Pullin’ Me Back, Pullin’ Me In. Just Like Gravity… 13:58, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, sweetums, I reported you to ATF. --[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Melissa Ann Summers xx']] 14:06, June 3, 2011 (UTC)